A Hollow Existence My first FanFic!
by NuHollow5150
Summary: NelxOC, plus many more to come : Tak is a villager in a different time. After his family and himself are slain by a hollow. Tak is cast into the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo, but his fate may not be sealed after all...
1. Chapter 1

**A Hollow Existence**

_Of course I don't own Bleach. Bleach is owned and was created by Tite Kubo. Rock on Tite!!!_

_This is just some Original Character story I'm toying with. Nel will be showing in the second portion! There is never enough Nel :D_

_(Thunder Claps)_ Tak groaned as he rolled on to his side to find a more comfortable position in his bed, if that was at all possible. He had been another long day of training with his sensei and his muscles decided that the middle of the night was the most convenient time to start screaming out their agony from the countless hours of training he had endured. "Used to be a hell of a lot easier than this", he said to himself, quietly amused by the fact that his reward for his new intensified training routine, was more pain. He stared toward the ceiling in the darkness as he listened to the quiet whisper of the rain began. He stared blankly, realizing that today was the day that signified that it had been eleven years since he first began his martial arts training. His eyes slowly drifted to halfway closed.

He often wondered what his father looked like before he would drift off to sleep. Since he was seven years old, the only thing close to a father that he had was his sensei. It was he who had helped him grow strong, he who listened to him, and he who taught him almost everything he now knew. "It is all too common for children, or anyone, to lose a loved one these days," Tak thought to himself. "But why did it have to be us? We did nothing wrong. My father was not a soldier, he had no enemies...At least that's what I have been told since I could remember." Without fully noticing it, sleep consumed him.

"Tak?", squeaked the mouse like voice of his little sister Jurell. Tak sat up quickly in surprise, being that Jurell was the soundest sleeper in the house, maybe even the entire village. "What's wrong El?" Tak asked sleepily, running his calloused hand through his short brown hair and scratching his head.

"I-It's..." Jurell stammered as her blank gaze drifted toward the floor. "It's what?" Tak asked with a growing feeling of unease, then he noticed a tear slide down her cheek and onto the floor.

"It's mommy." she breathed, tears now pouring down her face. Ignoring the searing pain pulsing from every joint in his body, Tak leapt out of bed, landing with a cats grace, snatched up his five year old little sister and dashed down the short corridor to his mothers room. He slid the door open so quickly there was a loud CRACK, practically knocking it off its track. Their mother was kneeling in her bed, facing away from them.

Feeling something was very wrong, Tak tried to suppress the dreadful sinking feeling in his stomach and slowly moved Jurell behind him, and started toward the bed. "I'm fine Tak," her voice said calmly, still facing away from them both. "Just fine." Though their mothers voice had its usual soothing tone to it, still something was not right. "Go back to bed. I'm fine." She said coolly, still facing away from them both. "Where is Jin?" Tak asked noticing that Jurell's father was nowhere to be seen.

"Go back to bed you two." She said with a strangely angelic voice. As Tak took a step closer and reached out his arm toward her shoulder, an ink drop fell onto his arm. He froze. A dark drop. His eyes grew wide. Subconsciously he knew what it was, but refusing to give way to truth, thought it may be rain, even though they patched their roof just the other day. His arm hovering above his mothers shoulder , he looked back at Jurell who was standing at the doorway. She was trembling, staring up at the ceiling a look of unprocessed shock on her face.

Tak took a deep breath and snapped his head quickly up toward the ceiling, horrified to see Jin pinned to the ceiling his neck crushed. Shocked, Tak quickly tried to make sense of the situation, there was nothing holding him up there, blood dripping from his mouth, and...Then he noticed that his neck was not crushed, but rather being crushed, as if an invisible boa constrictor was slowly squeezing the life out of him. Jin's eyes were bulging, both with excruciating pain and sheer terror, then a loud crunch filled their ears, exclaiming the demise of Jurells' father. Jin's fingers went limp as his eyes glazed over. Jin's body dropped from the ceiling. Tak reflexively rolled out of the way as Jin's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Tak tried to block the confusion out of his head and struggled to focus, though in vain. He ran to Jurell and picked her up. She said nothing. She didn't even make a sound. "Mom!" Tak screamed from the doorway. As he shifted his weight about to sprint across the room and Jin's corpse to grab his mother and get the three of them out of the house, "I'm fine. Go to bed you two." She said again, eerily calm. Suddenly, Jurell's grip tightened on what skin she could hold onto on her muscular brother. Tak looked down at her only to see blood oozing from a gaping hole on her stomach. His jaw dropped in shock. He then noticed there was a horrible searing pain in the right side of his chest. Horrible, cold, excruciating pain. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move, and even if he could, he would not drop Jurell.

The pain quickly intensified, becoming debilitating. Tak couldn't comprehend what was happening, it was as if he were impaled by something. Then he noticed the hole from Jurell's stomach was suddenly filled by a large white, what looked like pole. The impaling white object had been plunged straight through Jurell's back, out her stomach, and into Tak's chest. Growing dizzy and disorientated, Tak struggled to look up toward where his mother was sitting. She just knelt there, calm as ever. "I told you to go to bed you two." Her voice said gravely. "It might have been a little less, (her head snapped backward with a deafening crack staring toward them with empty eye sockets) traumatic!" the now sub humanly deep voice exclaimed. Their mothers body then burst to smithereens. Tak tried to shield his eyes. He opened them to witness, not his mother, or even some crazed man who had the sudden urge to go on a late night killing spree, but a giant white monster.

Whatever this thing was, it still had him and his younger sister pinned to the wall with what he could now see as one of many of the creatures tentacles , each having a sharpened spine at each tip. The creatures large skull opened its jaw and began laughing maniacally. It pulled the spine out of Jurell and Tak. As Tak slumped to the floor, Jurell still in his arms, he stared at her. She stared back, but he knew she was not staring at him.. As the creature continued laughing, Jurell's grip weakened. Tak said nothing, he just let his tears do all the talking. Jurell's hand completely lost its grip. Her eyes, still possessing a look of terror, looked as if they were crafted of glass. She was gone.

The laughing stopped. The creature tried to wrap a tentacle around Tak's throat. Summoning all the strength he had left me rolled out of the way and stumbled down the hallway. Still carrying Jurell he threw open the front door, but was seized by another one of the monsters tentacles. "It reached around the outside of the house!?" He wheezed in shock. The monster tightened its grip on Tak, causing his arms to weaken and drop Jurell's body. The monster began squeezing him harder and harder, it's maniacal laughter starting again. He was suffocating. Tak was starting to lose consciousness. His eyes began to roll back in his head as the laughs became echoed and far off. He grew cold, his eyes closed, and his breathing stopped.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He was out of the monsters grip! He saw Jurell's body on the ground and quickly went to pick it up to try and escape again. But he could not grab her. His hands would pass right through her little body. Looking down at her even more confused than he already was, he noticed a large chain coming off of his chest.

Gripping the chain in both his hands, he noticed that it led upwards. He then grimly realized that the monster, still had him. His body was in the clutches of that monster, yet this chain was connecting him still? Trying to make some sort of sense of what might be happening, Tak quickly realized that that chain was holding him to his body somehow. The monster stopped its laughing once more. It wrapped another tentacle around him, leaving the center of his chest where the chain was connected to him, exposed. He started struggling trying to get free of the monsters grip. Then he felt an excruciating pain coming from the now taught chain connected into his chest. The monster was pulling his body away from him. "It's...trying..*ack*..to break...*gasp*..this chain?" Tak sputtered in between screams of the worst pain he could have only imagined, until now.

"Relax" Said the monster in a falsely sincere voice. "It will all be over....soon." And with that the monster ripped the chain from Tak's chest. Tak let out a howl of agony and darkness seeped out of the hole and consumed himself. He felt as if he were sliding down through the darkness. Unable to see, but definitely still able to feel. He was falling now, panicking he put out his arms to try and stop himself from spinning. He caught glimpses of the monster. He could also see a red sky now. Then with a violent crash, he hit the ground. Dazed, he opened his eyes. He was face down in black sand. When Tak looked up he saw endless black desert and heard loud strange roaring in the distance. He laid there, not out of will, but paralyzed from confusion of what just happened. Was he alive? Was he in Hell? Where was his family?

Tak felt as though he were going to vomit. He placed his hands into the black sand to lift himself. Sweat collecting on his head and body trembling he began retching. He vomited. He cried. His nose ran... and kept running, and crying, and vomiting....White!? That all too familiar feeling of panic returned when he quickly noticed the pasty plaque like substance he was continuously purging was violently oozing from his eyes and nose as well! He tried screaming but only felt this substance leaving his body, and could only watch as it floated through the air and rushed back at him, consuming his body. "What's happening!?", "What is this!?", was all that he could think as his heart raced with terror in its purest of forms.

A vision of his family sitting down to dinner the night before flashed quickly before his eyes. But just as quickly as it came, it had gone. As his now white arms became gargantuan, his white legs transformed to what looked like the hind quarter of some kind of bull-like creature, and his head (engulfed in the white plaque like substance) took the shape of a skull with giant sharp fangs and two horns protruding straight out from his forehead, he could see nothing. He heard nothing. He felt, nothing. Then the newly born hollow that was Tak reared back and let out a massive roar, informing this new realm that he had arrived. This was not Tak. Tak, was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance Meeting Beseeched

I don't own Bleach. Bleach was created by Tite Kubo.

...100 years pass....

Drudging through the baron wastelands, the monster kept moving. It was always moving. It didn't know what else to do. It couldn't think. It couldn't feel. It could only act on natural and irrational impulses...

..."Good Tak. It would seem you have been improving on your technique lately. Step lightly. Move swiftly. Good!" With a flash of the old man's blade, the strange barrage of images ceased... Dropping to its knees, the monster clutched it's skull. Though not fully capable of thought, all the monster could do was kneel as it tried feverishly to make what little sense it could of these recurring visions. Suddenly, the foreign feelings of concern, pain, and sorrow, faded away as quickly as they came. Mental solitude ruled it's inner workings once more. It's arms slumped back to the ground, raised back onto its hind quarters, and began moving forward once more...

(Huge Explosion) Clouds of dust fumed all around her. The violent winds due to her cero blast caused her long green hair to whip at the air behind her. She stared blankly into the crater she had just created in the vast desert sands. Displeased with the size of this one, she prepared for another shot.

A low rumbling could not only be heard, but also felt in the distance. The monster stopped and listened intensely, trying to determine where that sound had emanated from...

(Several more explosions) "Better." She thought to herself, but still not entirely satisfied with the results. Taking a deep breath, she focused all of her energy into the pit of her stomach. Mind clear, body calm, desert still, she snapped open her mouth and ejected a powerful cero. With her incredible speed, she passed by her own cero blast and positioned herself directly in front of it. As it screamed toward her for the impact it so strongly desired, she place her hand steadily out in front of herself. As if frozen in time, the cero stopped and floated idly in front of her serene arm. Opening her mouth once again, she deeply inhaled filling her lungs with air, along with her own cero blast. She stood focused, the burning hot cero moving deep in her abdomen. Her eyes and mouth both snapped open simultaneously and dispelled another cero blast. With twice the intensity as the previous blasts, the explosion lit the dimming crimson dawn sky into an almost blinding white, causing an even larger crater to spew forth what seemed like endless amounts of dust.

A brilliant white glow lay in the distance. The monster stared for a moment, intrigued by the sudden array of white light changing the quickly darkening sky. It moved. Trudging toward the light ,the monster stared, fixed on the spot where the glow was now quickly dimming. It began to run...."(children laughing) C'mon Tak! Come catch me!" A vision of a small girl with black hair running from him, not screaming in fear, but laughing. "So you think you can out run me eh!? Guess again short stack!" The girl was overhead now, she smiled with wide eyes and a sapphire background behind her. Held out by a pair of sun tanned arms, the girl smiled widely, "You think mom has made dinner yet?" The bronzed arms place the girl gently onto the green ground "Dunno. Let's race back and check ok? You get a ten second head start Jur".....The memory ended abruptly. The monster was running, but with the newly added frustration and confusion from these images, began sprinting.

She was standing calmly staring into the remaining sliver of sunlight at the edge of the horizon, preparing to practice her last cero blasts of the day, she took a deep breath. Then with a start, she snapped her head around. Sensing a presence fast approaching, she squinted her eyes to maximize her range of vision. She saw a small cloud of dust in the distance.

It sprinted as fast as it's legs would carry him. It didn't run so much for the blast it saw earlier, but ran more for the sunset. For the first time ever, it did not want to be in the dark, especially after another one of those images had struck.

She saw it now. A large hollow was running. "It seems to be coming this way." She thought to herself. She squinted her eyes, then noticed that the hollow was not being chased. "Why is it running?" she breathed.

At full speed now, the monster sprinted in a grip of what it began to feel, as terror. "Why?", it asked itself. Startled by the fact it so suddenly began creating a vocabulary, it put its gargantuan arms on the ground and continued its run on all fours.

" That is strange. Why would a hollow be charging in my direction?" she asked herself, cautiously placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. Her stern yet inquisitive gaze intensified.

"WHY! Where am I? Who am I?" though in the midst of a panic, the hollow noticed that straight ahead of it in the distance, stood someone or something.

She began to draw her sword. Surely the rampaging hollow was within yelling distance. "Halt!" she yelled, drawing her sword halfway out of its sheath.

"A woman!? With a skull on her head?" Though the hollow knew very well it was an arrancar in the distance, the subconscious of this host was aware of not only aware of objects now, but also the details that accompanied them.

"It is about 100 yards away and closing in quickly," she thought to herself. She shifted her weight to her back leg, preparing herself in a defensive stance. Seventy yards, sixty, fifty, now forty yards. She gripped her sword even tighter. "Halt I said!" Her stern gaze turned piercing.

"Help!" The hollow cried, but did not slow from its powerful sprint. "Help me!" Even with the hollows newly discovered intelligence, it did not consider the fact that it was far too large and powerful to stop in the distance that was required NOT to run over the lone arrancar.

Thirty, twenty, ten yards now. The monster did not slow in time, it planted it's arms and feet in the ground to stop, but began sliding at the same speed at which was previously at. She unsheathed her sword and sliced in an upward arc, sliding underneath and behind the hollow in one flawless move. A loud ring filled the air as one of the hollows horns was severed. Losing its balance, it tripped, stumbled, and then fell with a loud crash, spewing forth more clouds of dust.

...Rain pelted him as he struck the bloodstained trunk of the tree he frequently came to train at. "Tak!" He dropped his guard, he could feel the rush of blood seeping out of his torn knuckles. A woman approached. "Tak! What do you think you're doing out at this hour and in this weather?!", his mother asked in a half angry half concerned tone of voice. "Mother I must train my hardest. Push myself further. Constantly intensify my training. You and Jurell are my responsibility." He turned and looked into his mother's eyes, frustrated hot tears dripping from his own. "How can I protect my family?" He asked through gritted teeth, clenching his ravaged fist until the dripping blood seemed to match the falling rain around him. "If I am so weak!" He exclaimed, spun around and planted his fist into the tree. Splintering up some of the under layers of the trunk, he vowed, "I will become stronger for my sensei, for you, and for Jur"... "Jurell" the monster breathed.

The arrancar was approaching the monster, sword drawn and ready to attack. She had no true desire to kill this hollow. Though it was on a much lower scale of power than her, it was one of her own kind. She would not hesitate to destroy it however if it chose to attack her.

They were coming at it so quick. The monster could not fight them all off. The memories of its past life were rushing at him from all sides. A barrage of images, names, feelings, smells, tastes, and sounds consumed him. "Jurell" it breathed again. "Jurell!" It repeated, clenching the sand beneath its enormous fist, it slammed the ground, causing nearby sands to shift slightly under its immense strength.

Confused, the arrancar paused mid step in her short walk toward the strange hollow.

"Mother...Sensei...Jurell...My life!...That creature!! That!... Monster!!" The memories of his last moments swimming through his head, kicking up more and more sediment the faster they swam. He knew who he was. He didn't know where his family was. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know who this strange woman with green hair and a sword was. He didn't know why his arms were giant and white, or why it felt as if he were wearing a helmet that consumed his entire head with what seemed like horns (or at least one now), protruding off the front of it. Now consumed by rage, confusion, sadness, and frustration, he forced his giant hands upon his own skull. He began pulling with all his might.

Shocked, the arrancar woman lowered her sword. "Stop! What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled as the hollow began wrenching on its own skull.

Searing pain was shooting through his entire body. He didn't care. With his newly discovered rage, he became inconsolable, primal, he couldn't have sense made to him even if someone literally drilled it into his skull. He pulled, screaming. He wrenched and twisted, the searing white hot pain flowing freely through its gargantuan body. There came a loud cracking sound, he let out a massive roar as the pain almost blinded him. Still, he pulled, twisted, wrenched, and even smashed his own head into the ground. He needed this thing off of him. He needed a clear view of himself. He needed it. With one final massive pull, the hollow tore free its own mask.

Still paralyzed by shock, the female arrancar only watched as the hollow, through sheer willpower, tore off its own mask.

Pain. Searing hot crippling pain coursed through him. It was so intense he couldn't think, couldn't hear, and couldn't see. He stumbled forward two steps. His body looked as if it were steaming. White smoke began fuming forth from his enormous body. His arms shortened. His legs were no longer haunches, but were becoming more human like, standing upright. His body became more proportionate. More white smoke filled the air. Everything was numb to him. There was no more pain, no senses, and no thought. Everything turned black.

She leaped back to stay out of the white clouds that had erupted from the crazed hollow. "A lower class hollow like him couldn't possibly have survived." She watched, her eyes full of shock, yet her sword was still at the ready. It wasn't everyday she witnessed a hollow commit suicide.

The white smoke was clearing now. She focused her eyes trying to pierce the haze for a clearer view. Slowly, a silhouette appeared close to the ground. Shocked and curious, she stared through the evaporating mist. As the silhouette became more identifiable, she noticed two legs, muscular and tan. Moments after the legs were visible, she could then see an outstretched arm, very muscular and the knuckles were slightly darker than the rest of the skin. The hands looked human now and strong, very strong. Her eyes widened and a bit of color rushed to her cheeks when she noticed the torso was rippled with rock hard abs and decorated with a broad chest and a wide pair of shoulders. Her cheeks reddened when she noticed that this body was completely naked. Eyes locked on what obviously now was a male body, she noticed the now visible head. He was handsome. He had a strong looking jaw line, medium length brown hair that flowed raggedly in the wind. She took note of the blue line that stretched from his right cheek, up across his right eye, and into his hairline. Unconscious, the man looked peaceful. Then she noticed the left shoulder was consumed with white. Remnants of his hollow form were scarred onto his naked body. The left shoulder looked like armor, a white shell with short spikes growing out of it. Her cheeks still a bit flushed, she drug her eyes downwards again and noticed that there was a hole about three inches in diameter, directly out from the solar plexus, she could see the sand that lay beneath him through the hole.

He stirred slightly. Groggily opening his eyes, he noticed this woman standing above him, pointing a sword at him. "Green…H-hair?" he managed to wheeze. Not only did this woman have green hair with a skull on her head, she also had huge green eyes that looked filled with confusion and concern. As her eyebrows furrowed, the pink line stretching across her face beneath her eyes grew more noticeable. She was beautiful, strange looking, but absolutely beautiful.

"He's just staring." She thought to herself. She noticed that when he finally managed to open his eyes, she could see pools of the most brilliant shade of blue lying in his crystal eyes. They were dazzling. It was as if they were made of sapphires being forged in blue flames. They possessed both sincerity and a strong will. She admired them for only a moment however, for as soon as his eyes were fully open, they slammed shut and his body went limp. He was out again. She stared at his unconscious body, contemplating the situation. "He just transformed from a low class hollow to an arrancar." She pressed her lips together. Deciding this man wouldn't pose a threat (at least for a few days in his vulnerable state), she slid her sword back into its bright green sheath. Placing her thumb and forefinger into her mouth, she blew a loud long whistle. After the ringing echoes of her call faded away into the distance of the vast dark desert, the ground rumbled, then her pet burst forth from the sand below. "Hello Bawabawa!" she yelled with joy. The giant caterpillar like hollow sat tall, smiling through its giant skull like mask. She turned away from Bawabawa and turned her attention back to the mysterious man. She folded her arms in both concern and deep thought. After some careful consideration, she decided it would be best to take this strange man back with her to Las Noches for medical treatment. She had many questions to ask him, but she would never get them answered if she left him out here. "He wouldn't make it through the night in his condition anyways," She thought. "Bawabawa!" she yelled. Bawabawa lowered its massive skull to the ground. The arrancar woman lifted the man over her shoulder and leapt onto her giant "pet's" head. "Bawabawa! Let's get back to Las Noches! I'm sure that Pesche and Dondochakka are worried by now!"

With that, the giant hollow reared into the night sky and lurched forward, speeding through the onyx desert sands towards Las Noches.

He slowly opened his eyes. The woman was above him, staring at him. He felt the ground he was lying on was hard yet smooth, but it was also moving. As he and the woman's hair whipped in the wind, the woman stared at him with concerned eyes now. She reached out with her soft hand and gently touched his cheek, tracing the blue line on his cheek with her forefinger. His eyes rolled back into his head and once again he was consumed by the sinking darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
